


Ineffable Wives Art

by wasleichtes



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1950s, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Halloween Costumes, Historical, Historical Dress, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Nudity, Partial Nudity, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), St James's Park (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasleichtes/pseuds/wasleichtes
Summary: Some fluffy and soft drawings of our favourite ineffable wives I made for the Ineffable Wives Exchange.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020





	1. Plants and Snakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Euterpein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpein/gifts), [Sk3tch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/gifts).



> This one is for Euterpein! You asked for Plants, Snake Crowley and Intimacy and you shall receive! I hope you like it


	2. Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies are having a great time at St. James’s Park during the 50s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for amie-draws on tumblr/instagram :) I hope this counts as historical and fluff and that you like it :D


	3. All Hallow's Eve in the South Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Crowley spend Halloween at home in costume and carve some pumpkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And last but not least the Ineffable Wives Exchange gift for Sk3tch!  
> I used your prompt for something Halloween themed and combined it with the cozy rainy day! I hope you like it :D

“Remember when they used turnips instead of pumpkins?” asked Crowley while carving the smile into the Jack o’ lantern and mimicking the grimace subconsciously.  
“Oh yes, they were much spookier.” said Aziraphale and shuddered with the thought of the memory but smiled at Crowley nontheless.


End file.
